Time Lords and Trouble
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Two little scenes that could have happened when Three and Sarah Jane were traveling. A little Christmas mischief followed by the consequences of exploring. Doctor/Sarah


I told myself that it was just him following human tradition, when he kissed me under the mistletoe. It was a brief peck on the lips, chaste and innocent. Then he gave me a wink and continued his conversation with the Brigadier, wandering to the other side of the room.

I was speechless, but had enough of my wits about me to step out from under the offending plant before any of the UNIT men took advantage. If I had known it was there… well, the Doctor wouldn't have kissed me.

And I was angry. The cheek of him! Everything about him spoke of it, from his old ridiculously colored car to his frilly shirts to his untamed silver curls.

But, as I felt the blush finally fade from my cheeks, I knew I was feeling even more angry at myself then at him. Because I wanted him to kiss me again. And I knew very well that I shouldn't.

~*~*~(I)~*~*~

Soon after we found ourselves locked in yet another room for just landing (and then exploring) a place where we didn't belong and were far from welcome. Did I call it a room? I shall rephrase that, it was a closet. A bloody broom closet!

The Doctor found himself a bucket, upturned it, and sat in the middle of the closet. He steeple his fingers, tapping his lips with them, and stared at the door. The sonic proof door.

~*~*~(POV Character change)~*~*~

My musings where interrupted by my companion. Giggling. I scowled at her. "I don't see any amusement at being stuck in a boring broom cupboard!"

Sarah doubled over in full laughter. "It doesn't do wood!" she squeaked out before helplessly continuing to laugh.

I glared at her, hoping she would stop making fun of my most useful invention. I also calculated the speed that this particular space station was turning and tried to figure out how I could get the damned door open.

Sarah finally stopped her laughing and started to explore the tiny space and its contents. "Who would have thought bug aliens needed mops and brooms too," she commented as she slipped past my left shoulder to poke the contents in the very back.

"Hmmm, yes, they are rather fascinating in their similarity to human brooms, yet also for being so different. To bad this is the third time I've made their acquaintance." I huffed from my seat, not turning to see where my companion was located. I could feel her arm brushing my back.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked, "You've been locked in these broom closets three times?"

"Yes, they seem to find this the best place for pests. They don't really have much of a prison system you see. They are morally against locking people up. They give the ones gone wrong to other people to keep an eye on. Unless they have gone really wrong, and then they put them on a specific planet to live off the land." I spewed knowledge to distract myself as she slipped past me again.

"Then why are we locked up?" Sarah asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes as she squatted in from of me to look me in the face. That was Sarah, ever curious, not angry that we were the exceptions.

"They don't consider beings with less then six 'legs' people," I said, my disapproval finding away into my voice.

"Oh," Sarah didn't sound pleases either.

"Yes, well I have talked to them about it," I muttered. "But they only looked at me like I was a grub vying for a treat."

Sarah chuckled and I shot her a look. "Sorry, I just had an image of you as a young insect," she grinned cheekily.

I blow out my cheeks and shook my head at her. She could be so infuriating. But I had to admit to myself that I wouldn't want it any other. I felt a smiled replace my exasperated look as I gazed down at her.

"So how did you get out those other times?" she questioned, resting her chin on a fisted hand.

I snapped my fingers as I remembered, before turning to snatch up one of the mops. "Like this, my dear," I crowed, slipping the handle into a hidden hole in the corner of the room. The door snapped open, and we scurried out to find no guards, another thing this species did not believe in.

"To the TARDIS?" Sarah questioned with a smile.

"Lead the way," I beamed, as our hands found each other's thoughtlessly.


End file.
